


Signal Academy

by oncebit97



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Family Dynamic, Fighting, Fluff, More relationships to come, magical au, will try to reference music videos ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncebit97/pseuds/oncebit97
Summary: 7 magical families, one magical academy. what could go wrong?
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 14





	1. character archives

**Author's Note:**

> this story’s universe is taken from my old fanfic of the same name that i posted on wattpad! decided to revamp it and add new characters and new dynamics :) hope you enjoy ~

**WELCOME TO SIGNAL ACADEMY!**

_Signal Academy was founded by Lee Jieun, aiming to provide a safe environment for supers to learn the basics of their powers and to build up their skills, magical or not._

_Currently led by Principal Kim Minji, Vice-Principals Park Jihyo and Jo Haseul, Signal Academy students typically start their education at age 15 and will graduate after 6 years in Signal Academy._

_Located in a dimension seperate from the human world, the students live amongst other magical beings, both good and evil.._

**CHARACTER ARCHIVES:**

IM NAYEON & IM JEONGYEON

children; Im Chaeyoung (y2) & Im Hyejoo (y1)

HIRAI MOMO & HIRAI MINA

children; Hirai Jungeun (y3) & Hirai Gahyeon (y2)

PARK SANA & PARK JIHYO

children; Park Yubin (y3) & Park Yerim (y1)

KIM MINJI & KIM BORA 

children; Kim Yoohyeon (y3) & Kim Hyunjin (y1)

LEE SIYEON & LEE-HAN DONG

children; Lee Jiwoo (y3) & Lee Tzuyu (y2)

JO HASEUL & JO KAHEI

children; Jo Dahyun (y2) & Jo Yeojin (y1)

HA SOOYOUNG & HA JINSOL

children; twins Ha Chaewon & Heejin (y2)

**LIST OF ABILITIES**

_most supers have heightened senses, strength and faster healing etc. their powers are not limited to the ones listed here, but these are their main power and strength._

Nayeon - Time Manipulation (specialty Time Reverse)

Jeongyeon - Time Manipulation (specialty Time Freeze)

Momo - Super Speed

Sana - Invisibility 

Jihyo - X Ray Vision

Mina - Hypnosis 

Dahyun - Cloning

Chaeyoung - Telekinesis 

Tzuyu - Super Strength

Minji - Healing

Bora - Super Strength

Siyeon - Transfiguration 

Handong - Healing

Yoohyeon - Super Speed 

Yubin - Invisibility 

Gahyeon - Hypnosis 

Heejin - Telekinesis 

Hyunjin - Super Strength

Haseul - Sound Manipulation 

Yeojin - Elementals

Kahei - Healing

Jungeun - Super Speed

Jinsol - Teleportation

Yerim - Inter-Dimensional Travel

Sooyoung - Telekinesis 

Jiwoo - Healing

Chaewon - Teleportation

Hyejoo - Time Manipulation 


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing the many many characters and their many pets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (15 y/o) year 1s : heejin hyunjin chaewon yeojin yerim hyejoo  
> (16 y/o) year 2s : dahyun chaeyoung tzuyu gahyeon  
> (17 y/o) year 3s : yoohyeon yubin jungeun jiwoo   
> all adults are ages up to like .. late 30s early 40s!
> 
> please remember that these characters are seperate beings from the actual idols themselves! this is purely fictional. hope you enjoy the first chapter :-)

“Quick, if you all don’t hurry up we’ll miss the train!” 

“You’d think that as the principal we’d have a more efficient way of getting to school,” Yoohyeon mumbles under her breath as packed the last of Pie’s stuff into her duffel bag. Grabbing the carrier with the puppy inside, she hurried down to see her shorter mother and younger sister hauling their various luggages into the back of the truck. 

“It looks like we’re moving houses with the amount of stuff you’re bringing to school,” Yoohyeon teases as she puts the carrier into the second row of seats, next to Hyunjin’s yellow carrier which was housing Bread, her cat.

“Shush, now go help your mum with the rest of the boxes and such,” Bora chides, “Dont run with Cherry in your arms again, I don’t think your mum would want to clean up dog vomit right before leaving.”

Rolling her eyes at the unwanted reminder of what happened last year, Yoohyeon ran back in the house and within less than a minute, the last few boxes were laid out next to the truck. 

Grabbing four boxes with each arm, Hyunjin pushed the boxes around the back to make sure there was enough space. 

“What exactly did you pack Mama.. At least 10 of these are yours!” Hyunjin exclaims exasperatedly as Bora places the last few in the truck. 

“Honestly most of these are gifts.. And some shrunk down gym equipment!” Bora smiles brightly at her younger daughter, ruffling her hair as she walked past to meet her wife at the door of their house. Bora takes the light pink carrier and bag from Minji who quickly locked up their house, mumbling a quick spell to safeguard it. 

As Yoohyeon and Hyunjin settle down in the back of the car, Hyunjin takes the light pink carrier from Bora, placing it in between the two of them while their mothers hop into the front of the truck. 

-

In another dimension, 15-year-old Yerim was running around, giggling as a large Shiba Inu chased after her. Further up, her mother and older sister were sitting under the shade of a large tree, one reading her book while the other scrolled through the various documents open in her laptop. A loud squeal followed by laughter finally made the vice principal look up from her laptop, a soft smile forming on her lips at the sight of the Shiba Inu sitting on top of her purple haired daughter. 

“Okay, okay, stop it Mummy, I surrender!” Yerim shrieked as she tried to push the large dog away from her. In a bright purple flash, Sana rolled off Yerim and jumped to her feet, stretching out her hand to pull the smaller girl up. 

“Are you excited for your first day of school Yerimie?” Sana asks as she pulls Yerim to walk towards the lake nearby. Yerim hummed quietly as she let go of her mother’s hand to sit down at the edge of the pier, letting her bare feet dangle into the clear water below. She leans her head onto her mother’s shoulder, closing her eyes. 

“I know it can be scary Yerim ah, but I’m sure you’ll make a lot of new friends! Remember Aunty Jeong and Aunty Yeon? Their younger daughter will be in Year 1 too,” Sana reminded Yerim, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. Yerim nodded her head in acknowledgment, flipping her palm up to interlace her fingers with her mother. 

Logically, Yerim knew she had nothing to worry about. Having grew up with Hyejoo, she was more than excited to start the school year with her. Yubin had also shared stories from her time at Signal Academy, like how Yoohyeon almost blew up the potions lab or when Jiwoo wanted to smuggle in a dragon into their dorm room. 

But something kept nagging at the back of Yerim’s mind, like an itch that refused to go away. With her eyes still closed, she thought of how the different people she would meet. People like Sana who could transform into an animal that was similar to them, people like Yubin who were really good with incantations and spells. Maybe she would meet another Odd Eye, she knew one of the teachers was one and so was Jungeun, another roommate of Yubin’s. Often times Yerim wondered how she ended up as an Odd Eye and not many knew what other special powers Odd Eyes possessed. 

When Jihyo finally closed her laptop, Yubin had moved to sit closer to her and when the blue haired girl saw her mum put her laptop away she opted to duck under her arm to lean against the red haired woman. Chuckling softly at her daughter’s antics, Jihyo placed her arm around her daughter as her eyes fell shut. This was the calm before the storm, before both her daughters got caught up in the excitement of the school year while her and her wife’s workload would only grow. Yubin was already almost halfway through her six years at Signal Academy and Jihyo could only think of her daughter with pride. The older girl was always so steadfast and calm, an anchor in the turbulent waves. While Yerim took after Sana, in the sense where they were both the embodiments of the sun, Jihyo was always told that Yubin was very much like herself. Her family felt completed, and Jihyo was forever thankful that both her and Sana could provide their girls the constant family love and support the both of them struggled to receive when they were born to non-supers. 

-

“Come, let’s go before they can catch up or use their powers to say goodbye- again.”Chaeyoung urged as she pulled her sister to the train for students heading to Signal Academy. As one of the many families who opted to stay within the human world, the interdimensional train was the only way they could get to school. For those living within the magical dimension, trains were also a popular way to get to school. Chaeyoung remembered Dahyun telling her about the C-Train, which basically allowed cars to drive into the train that brought them to school.

As the two sisters climbed onto the train, Hyejoo followed after Chaeyoung who stopped in front of a room, knocking on the door in a specific rhythm. The door slid open to reveal Tzuyu, one of Chaeyoung’s roommates. The tall girl smiled at the sisters, beckoning them to step inside. 

Hyejoo slid into the seat next to Chaeyoung who greeted the rest before introducing her younger sister to the other girls- Tzuyu’s sister Jiwoo, Jiwoo’s best friend Jungeun and Jungeun’s sister Gahyeon who was also roommates with Chaeyoung and Tuzyu. 

“Hey Hyejoo! Do you know you’re rooming with yet? Maybe I know them!” Jiwoo asks, leaning towards the Year 1 opposite her. Hyejoo blinks at her as she tried to recall who were the other three names on her list. 

“Uh.. I think Park Yerim, Shin Ryujin and.. Lee Chaeryeong?” Hyejoo replies with a slight shrug of her shoulders. 

“Ahh.. Isn’t Yerim the name of Binnie’s sister?” Jiwoo wonders out loud, turning to Jungeun with a questioning look.

“If you mean Park Yubin, then yeah. Hyejoo and I grew up with the Parks,” Chaeyoung states as she pulls out her sketch book and flips it open to a new page. 

As Jiwoo starts to talk about something else with the other girls, Hyejoo quietly plugs in her headphones, opening up PUBG. 

_ kirby11 is online  _

_ kirby11 invited you to play _

Hyejoo quickly accepts the game, sending out a quick in game message to her online friend. 

_**wolfie13** hey chae, can’t turn on my mic now i’m in a train with my sister and her friends _

_**kirby11** yeah sure no worries, i’m also on a train with my sister and a few .. strangers  _

_**wolfie13** lol what are the odds we’re both in trains  _

_**kirby11** yeah haha, i’m otw to my school. kinda nervous it’s my first year  _

_**wolfie13** oh same. well at least we can play some games together. my sister said the ride could take about 2 hours?_

_**kirby11** okay!! i’ll start a duo now _

After two long hours and countless PUBG games, the train finally screeched to a stop at Inter-Dimensional (ID) Interchange. Hopping off from the train, Hyejoo shook her leg to wake it up, wincing as she felt pins and needles travel up her leg. The three sister duos climbed up onto one of the school buses, getting ready for another 1 hour ride to the campus.

“I’m so hungry..” Jiwoo whined sadly as she wrapped her arms around Tzuyu who pulled out a bag of dried peaches and tucked it into the pocket in front of Jiwoo. The older girl simply tightened her hug in thanks, opting to rest a bit more before eating the snack.

Hyejoo offered one side of her earpiece to Chaeyoung who already had her sketchbook and pen out. Behind them, Jungeun was explaining to Gahyeon which teachers to be wary of and general ‘survival tips’ as Jungeun called them. 

As the bus started to make its way to the school, Hyejoo leaned her head onto the glass window, the smoothness of the ride lulling her to a light sleep. 

-

As the buses slowed to a halt outside the school, Chaewon and Heejin shared a look before following the other students off the bus and into the large red brick building. 

The two Year 1s stood there, arms interlinked as they looked around the large common area they had just stepped into. 

“Chae, did Mama or Ma ever mention where to go..?” Heejin asks the green haired girl next to her, who shook her head in response.

“I’ll text Yeojin, she and Dahyun should have reached by now since they came on the C-Train..” Chaewon pulled out her phone, typing out the message.

_**chaewon** yeo did you and dahyun reach SA  _

_**yeojin** yep, do you need us to come get you _

_**chaewon** yes please, are our bags there already _

_**yeojin** we’re otw down and yeah, our other roommate is here too she was on the C-Train with us and she’s heekie’s roommate _

_**chaewon** cool that means we’re roommates then, see u soon  _

The shorter girl pocketed her phone, saying “Yeojin’s on the way down, I’m rooming with her and you’re rooming with another girl.”

“Thank God,” Heejin breathed out a sigh of relief which quickly turned into a groan when her twin kicked her in the leg. “Sorry sorry, I was just kidding.”

Chaewon huffed at the older twin, but Heejin could feel her shuffling closer as another wave of students flocked into the common area with the seniors quickly heading up to their dorms and the newer kids crowding around the large map near the lifts.

When Yeojin finally got through the large sea of students she looked around for her two friends, Hyunjin right behind her.

“Okay just look for the short hirl with green hair,” Hyunjin mumbles to herself as she helps her new friend look for their remaining two roommates. Her eyes soon land on a girl with green hair, whose arm was interlinked with another girl who was slightly taller. “Hey Yeojin, are those your friends?”

Yeojin turns to the direction Hyunjin was pointing at and her eyes lit up at the sight of her two childhood friends, quickly weaving her way through the crowd with the taller girl trailing behind. 

“Heekie! Wonnie!” Yeojin yells, trying to be heard over the noise in the room. Heejin looks around, bewildered, until her eyes finally land of the short haired girl coming towards them. 

“Hey Yeojin!” Heejin and Chaewon greet the small girl who smiled brightly at them and did her best to hug them both at once.

“It is so so good to see you guys again! This is Kim Hyunjin by the way,” Yeojin introduces the cat like girl to the other two, who simply smiled and waved. “Come, let’s go! By the way Chae I already claimed the bottom bunk..”

As Chaewon attached herself next to Yeojin, Heejin found herself walking next to Hyunjin.

“I hope you don’t mind but.. I have a cat who stays in the dorm with me, will you be okay with that?” Hyunjin asks suddenly and for some reason Heejin just finds the fact that she has cat is very.. Hyunjin.

“I’m okay with it, hopefully your cat likes me..?” Heejin responds with a small smile, knowing that often times her and cats don’t mix well- she was more of a dog person anyway. Which reminds her.. 

“Wait, I have dogs though! Well my mums did say they could keep the dogs with them but I was meant to take in Tori..” 

“Oh, maybe you can bring Tori over first to see if they can get along? Bread is fine with puppies, I have two at home and Yeojin’s puppy Kkamangi seems to have made fast friends with Bread too.”

“Our dorm’s is going to turn into a zoo, Chaewon was going in to bring in Bbomi too..”

“The more the merrier?” Hyunjin laughs softly as the four of them finally reach their dorm room. Chaewon fishes out her keycard from her bag and unlocks the door, gently pushing it open in case one of the animals were behind it. 

Kkamangi quickly hurries over to greet them, jumping up onto Chaewon’s leg, whining for some attention. Bread on the other hand, took her time to come over and rubbed herself against Hyunjin before going to check out the newcomers. 

“You’re both bringing Tori and Bbomi right? Mama mentioned having to go help Miss Dong and Miss Jeongyeon with the animals..” Yeojin recalls as she picks up Kkamangi, leading Chaewon to their room. 

“Yup, Ma said she’ll bring them over once they’ve been cleared to stay with us.” Heejin replies, bending down to pet Bread’s head gently. 

When Heejin follows Hyunjin to their room, she finally feels nerves starting to settle a little. Hanging up her new uniform in her closet, Heejin smiles a little to herself, allowing herself to hope that this new school would turn out better than her previous one.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave comments:”) feel free to find me on twt @jihyobubbles 💛


End file.
